Lee Pai Long
Lee Pai Long is a character from Art of Fighting series, he makes his debut on the 1st Art of Fighting game as a playable character. Story Art of Fighting Lee is a master of Chinese medicine and Chinese martial arts, the latter of which is dubbed as "a gentle yet destructive" art. His adoptive father and mentor, Lee Gakusuo, passed on his pharmaceutic knowledge and martial arts to him before instructing Lee to finish his studies in South Town. Once he arrived there, Lee became fascinated with the local style of Kenpo and neglected his roots to be a street fighter. He works as the director of the Southtown prison, but also has a small herbal shop which he runs part-time. During Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia's adventure to save Yuri, they fought and beat Lee in Chinatown. He told the duo to meet with the bouncer of the L'Amor restaurant for information. He pursues his wishes to be a pharmacist in the following game. In his ending to AOF2, Lee would humorously become famous for finding the cure to hemorrhoids. His adoptive father considers himself to be a good acquaintance and sparring partner of Takuma. When Gakusuo was 93, he clashed with the younger Takuma bare handed and became responsible for the X-shaped scar on his chest. This is briefly touched upon in Honki ni Natta Mr. Karate's ending for SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos where Takuma fondly chats with Lee. Neo Geo Battle Coliseum In its bid for global domination, the corporation WAREZ extends its reach into the field of pharmaceuticals. Hearing of Lee's miraculous medicine, the White Dragon Lozenges, they threaten to hurt his family unless he gives them the formula. His ending has him successfully defeating the syndicate and his family business enjoying a boom of customers desiring the secret of his longevity. Takuma humorously visits his shop under the guise of Mr. Karate asking for a remedy for his back pain. Crossover Appearances Neo Geo 2: Match of the century Lee returns to the coliseum facing Art of Fighting series once more alongside Mr.Karate II, Robert Garcia, Yuri Sakasaki, Kasumi Todoh, Mr.Big and King (This last one as DLC). Fatal Fury vs Art of Fighting vs Savage Reign: South Town Mayhem Lee is one of the characters from Art of Fighting side. Soul Calibur X SNK Lee is one of the playable characters of the game. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit He is one of the playable characters. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse Lee is part of the SNK Fraction. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum Lee is part of the playable characters roster. The King of Super Smash Fighters Lee appears as a Striker for Meitenkun. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Lee appears as a DLC character. Gallery File:Leepailong-ngbust.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS3) File:Lee pai long ngbc by topdog4815-d9q8p2n.png|Victory Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) Category:SNK Category:Art of Fighting Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies